Colmillo de obsidiana
by metamorphcat
Summary: Cuando Kardia se fue de viaje con Sasha, no avisó a nadie, ni siquiera a Degel. Pasen y lean un poco sobre cómo pasó Degel la ausencia de Kardia y como fue su reencuentro luego de que Kardia le llevara un regalo de la Nueva España. [Degel x Kardia] Shonen ai


Hola! Aquí les traigo otra historia, agradezco a aquellos que comentaron mi anterior oneshot, por algun motivo me aparecen revs pero cuando abro, solo puedo ver uno. Espero poder contestarles pronto y que este fic, sea igualmente de su agrado.

Temporalmente se encuentra durante y después del viaje que hace Kardia con Sasha.

* * *

No comprendía que sucedía, generalmente Kardia se paseaba y lo importunaba en su templo de tanto en tanto. Pero de repente, un día, de la nada: desapareció. Intrigado, por no querer admitir "preocupado", se dirigió hacia la cámara del patriarca, sin embargo, cuando estaba por subir las escaleras que llevaban al templo de piscis, dio la vuelta y se marchó de regreso a su propio templo. Estaba dejándose llevar por sus emociones y eso no era adecuado para el santo dorado de acuario. Decidió esperar, vería al patriarca Sage pronto, cuando fuera a ayudarlo con algunas lecturas. Eso es. Lo mejor sería esperar, tomarlo todo con calma.

Pasaron las horas y se dirigió de nueva cuenta a ver al patriarca. Optó por abordar el tema de forma casual mientras lo asistía, y así lo hizo. Mencionó causalmente la ausencia de Kardia y aprovechó para preguntar por su paradero, en caso de que fuera necesario buscarlo, se ofrecería como voluntario. Sin embargo y para su desgracia, Sage tampoco sabía dónde se encontraba precisamente, sólo le dijo que Kardia se había llevado consigo a una niña.

Se sintió incrédulo, después de todo, Kardia se mostró siempre del tipo que no gustaba mucho de hacer de niñera, aunque lo cierto era que era sumamente impulsivo. No le quedaba otra opción más que esperar, sin embargo, no dejaba de preocuparle que su condición pudiese empeorar. Además, se preguntaba ¿cómo había sido posible que Kardia se fuera sin decirle ni una palabra a él? Por lo general, era difícil sacarse al griego de encima. Sin embargo, ahora no le había tomado en cuenta y por lo mismo, no le quedaba otra opción más que esperar. No le agradaba para nada ese sentimiento de zozobra, pero no podía hacer nada en contra de ello. Decidió que lo mejor, sería confiar en Kardia. Así que con ese pensamiento en mente, logró resistir su ausencia.

Pasaron algunas semanas y así como se fue, regresó. Lo primero que sintió al verlo fue sosiego de comprobar lo que puso en práctica, el confiar en su propia habilidad para mantenerse vivo. Sin embargo, pronto, ese sentimiento se transformó en enojo, había vuelto lleno de moretones y raspones. Al juzgar por como lucía, llevaba un tiempo considerable con ellos, lo que significaba que debió haber arriesgado su vida imprudentemente. Vio a una niña, sí, pero su vista pasó de ella casi de inmediato, ella estaba en la esquina de su mente.

\- Hola- le saludó el griego muy animado- Estoy de vuelta ¿me extrañaste?- bromeó, aunque de inmediato notó que la broma no le hizo mucha gracia a Degel.

\- ¿En qué pensabas cuando te fuiste así? ¡Pudieron haberte considerado traidor, Kardia!- reprendió con severidad.

\- Estoy bien y no me consideraron un traidor. No tiene sentido preocuparse por los "qué hubiera pasado", señor santo dorado de acuario- comentó Kardia, tratando de recordarle la estética del puesto que desempeñaba.

\- ¿A dónde fuiste?- no pudo evitar preguntar, tratando de recobrar la compostura.

\- A la Nueva España- respondió, restándole importancia al asunto- Ten, te traje un regalo.

Dijo tomando una de las manos de Degel y colocando en ella un colmillo de obsidiana. La pequeña que lo acompañaba, observó aquella pieza con sorpresa y devolvió su vista hacia Kardia, lo mismo Degel, que no entendía por qué le daba eso.

\- Kardia, eso es…- inició a decir la pequeña, pero pronto guardó silencio cuando escuchó a Kardia hablar.

\- No vayas a tirarlo- le advirtió a su compañero de armas- Es un colmillo de obsidiana, luego te contaré como lo conseguí. Debo ir a presentarme con el patriarca por ahora- dijo con una sonrisa socarrona.

Y así como así, se fue. No tardó mucho en reportarse con el patriarca, antes de darse cuenta, Sasha se había desaparecido de su lado, así que no le dio mucha importancia, estaba satisfecho con el viaje que hizo recién. Se dirigía de vuelta a su templo, quería acostarse un poco, estaba cansado. Pasó por el templo de acuario pero no vio a Degel ahí. Pensó en dos suposiciones: o Degel estaba encerrado y enfurruñado en su biblioteca o estaba esperándolo con un sermón en el templo de escorpio. Cuando llegó a su puesto, se dio cuenta que efectivamente, Degel estaba en su habitación, sentado donde usualmente lo hacía cuando lo auxiliaba con su fiebre. Tenía una mirada austera, aun sostenía el colmillo de obsidiana que le había dado recién. Kardia sonrió, comenzó a quitarse la armadura y con cansancio se sentó sobre la cama.

\- ¿Viniste desde acuario por un _"voyage de noceur"_ o como sea que digan en Francia?- dijo burlón. Tratando de decir "luna de miel", sin embargo, errando en la pronunciación.

\- Es _"voyage de noce"_ y obviamente no- dijo con molestia, pero sin poder suprimir una sonrisa, aunque no supo precisamente qué fue lo que le había hecho gracia. Kardia bufó, Degel siempre se mostraba como un sabelotodo, pero sabía que incluso él tenía sentido del humor- Aunque es un término interesante el que acuñaste.

\- ¿Cuál?- inquirió con picardía.

\- "Noceur" Es un adjetivo para describir a alguien bullicioso como tú. Y Voyage significa "viaje". Así que ¿qué fuiste a hacer a Nueva España?

\- Llevé a una niña llorona de viaje porque era en realidad fastidiosa y deprimente- dijo sincero.

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? Pudiste haber muerto.

\- Bueno, si hubiéramos tenido esta conversación antes de irme, no te habría creído. Sin embargo, tienes razón- rió burlón, recordando sus propias tonterías- Casi muero a causa de eso- dijo señalando el colmillo de obsidiana.

\- ¡¿Qué?!- no pudo evitar preguntar, volteando a ver el colmillo de obsidiana.

\- Bueno, sí. Verás, en resumen: un sujeto, encarnación de un dios, me puso eso en el corazón para usarme como sacrificio en su despertar.

\- ¿Qué?- Degel deseó haber podido preguntar algo más, pero, simplemente no pudo.

\- Pero descuida, una amiga, encarnación de otro dios, lo retiró- dijo con una sonrisa radiante- Quise dártelo- dijo sincero.

Entonces, tanto Kardia, como Degel, se percataron de algo, el significado implícito que guardaba ese colmillo. Por un momento, Degel se sintió afortunado por tener ese colmillo en sus manos, era como poseer el… se detuvo ante el pensamiento que se avecinó a su mente. Debía detenerse, era peligroso que sus pensamientos tomaran ese curso.

\- Hasta mañana, Kardia- dijo tocando su frente para asegurarse de que su temperatura era normal. La piel helada de Degel, provocó un escalofrío en el griego. El francés sonrió con cierto orgullo y pronto, se fue de la habitación, esperando ser nuevamente importunado por ese muchacho, a partir de la siguiente mañana.

* * *

Gracias por leer!


End file.
